Je te hais à un point que je finis par t'aimer
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Haine, Amour. Passion, Violence. Tant opposés et pourtant si proche. HPDM.


**Disclaimer : Harry appartient à J.K. Rowling (qu'elle le garde), Rogue aussi (qu'elle le garde aussi) et Drago aussi malgré ce que j'essaye de me persuader du contraire. **

**Beaucoup d'inspiration, pour un HPDM, assez spécial. Bonne lecture ! **

Tu me tues, jour après jours, minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes. Tu me détruits et le pire c'est que j'en redemande. Tu me frappes, un peu plus violement, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées. Ton poing a atteint ma mâchoire de plein fouet. Ça fait un mal de chien mais je réplique. Je t'envoie un coup de pied dans le bassin. Tes os craquent, tu vacilles, t'accroches à moi, m'entraînant dans ta chute. Tu te retrouves sur moi, une lueur de désir passe dans tes yeux gris orageux. Tu plaques tes lèvres contre les miennes, violemment. Le baiser n'a rien de tendre, tu mords ma lèvre, je gémis de douleur, tu en profites pour mêler nos langues. Je répond à ce baiser, impatient. Je joue avec ta langue ? Non, encore une fois nous combattons. Tes mains griffent mon dos, les miennes suivent les courbes de ton corps. Je te hais. Cette vérité se ressent dans chacun de mes gestes. Mais j'aime ce baiser, j'aime cette violence, ce paradoxe. Le baiser se termine. Tu mords mon cou jusqu'au sang. Je hurle. Tu léches la plaie et me ravit de nouveau les lèvres. Je mords les tiennes, nous fait rouler pour me trouver au dessus de toi. Nous nous embrassons toujours. Aucun de nous ne veux perdre cette bataille, il y a bien trop à perdre. Je m'assois sur toi, tout en rompant le baiser. Tu m'envoies un coup de poing, me faisant tomber de cette position. Tu t'éloignes. Je me relèves et d'un bond, je te plaque contre le mur, la main sur ta gorge. Du sang perle sur ta lèvre inférieure, un voile de désir assombrit un instant mes yeux verts. Je lèche tes lèvres, le goût métallique du sang m'envahit, attisant un peu plus mon désir. Ma main resserre son étreinte sur ton cou. Pas pour longtemps. Tes mains caressent mon corps sous mes vêtements. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Ma main abandonne ta gorge. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ton cou. Tu en profites pour retourner la situation, me plaquant contre durement contre le mur. Tu reprends mes lèvres avidement. Je gémis. Tu colle ton corps au mien, m'écrasant contre le mur. Je perds cette bataille, je le sens. J'ai déjà perdu l'esprit mais ce que tu es entrain de me prendre est encore plus essentiel. Le pire c'est que le goût de la défaite ne me paraît pas amer, j'aime perdre cette bataille. C'en est presque jouissif. Tes lèvres quittent de nouveaux les miennes. Tu mords de nouveau mon cou, au même endroit. Mes mains se crispent sur ta peau, s'enfonçant dans ta chair. Une plainte muette sort de mes lèvres. Tu gémis. Tu te rapproches de mon oreille et me susurre d'une voix rauque de désir :

"Tu aimes ça, Potter ?"

Ta voix me fait frémir. J'acquiesce en silence. Oui, j'aime ça, je ne devrait pas et pourtant j'aime ça. J'aime cette sauvagerie et j'en veux encore. Je mords tes lèvres d'impatience. Nos langues se rejoignent avec délices. Je bouge mon bassin contre le me plaques un peu plus contre le mur pour que je ne puisse plus le faire. J'en gémis presque de frustration. Nos langues continuent le ballet qu'elles ont entamé, frénétiques. Mon corps ondule sous le tien sans que je le veuille vraiment. Tes mains déboutonnent ma chemise. Tant mieux, j'ai tellement chaud. Soudainement, tu t'éloignes de moi. Un grognement de frustration m'échappe. Je te frappe au visage. Tu réponds par un coup de pied qui m'atteins en plein dans les côtes. Je hurle de douleur, vacille mais m'accroche à toi. Je t'embrasse. Mes lèvres ravagent les tiennes sans que j'en ai réellement conscience. Mes mains déchirent ta chemise pour que je puisse apprécier pleinement la douceur de la peau. Je te hais à un point que je finis par t'aimer. Je perds un peu plus l'esprit à chaque seconde qui passe. Tu gémis sous mes caresses, me faisant perdre la dernière parcelle de raison me restant. Tes mains caressent mon torse nu. Je ne me rappelles plus quand tu m'as enlevé ma chemise. Ça ne fait rien, j'apprécie d'autant plus tes caresses. Je nous fait basculer au sol. Je m'assois sur toi, mord ton épaule nue, du sang coule de la plaie. Le contraste entre ta peau si pâle et le rouge vif du sang est saisissant. Ce contraste allume un feu brûlant en moi. Ivre de désir, je lèche ta plaie. Tu halètes sous moi. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, m'excitant un peu plus. Dans cette bataille, j'ai perdu beaucoup plus que l'esprit, j'ai aussi perdu mon cœur. Et tu le sais. Nous nous regardons un temps, haletant. Puis une voix résonne dans le couloir :

"Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, arrêtez tout de suite de vous battre !"

C'est Rogue. Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, puis nous adressons un dernier regard annonçant que tout cela n'est que partie remise. Ce n'était qu'une bataille, la guerre n'est pas encore finie. Enfin, nous partons chacun de notre côté.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est assez différend de ce que j'écris d'habitude. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Sebarrya.**


End file.
